


Temptations

by Miharo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Kissing, M/M, Smoking, takes place after the time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharo/pseuds/Miharo
Summary: There’s just something off when Mo Guan Shan smokes by himself.





	Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> So there was [this prompt request](http://miharou.tumblr.com/post/169000313529/pardonmadam-19days-everyday-evak-s) and I was tagged on it. I got suddenly inspired so I actually went and wrote a story, here you go!  
>  _"So Momo obviously doesn’t smoke a lot at all. (Seen by the sheer amount of coughs after exposure to smoke each time) Hence, it’s probably extremely justified to say he smokes when he’s missing He Tian because it reminds him of him :33 Can someone write a fic for this as a canon prompt? ;D"_
> 
> There is a line like this - - - - - between two paragraphs. Before the line is where I originally ended this story.  
> The prompt wanted a canon story and I think the story is pretty canon until the line. But you know… I had to write a little further. So there is a bit more, but I felt like the rest of the story didn't meet the terms as "canon" (or does it?), but reaally wanted to publish the rest anyways, therefore the line. It could be like an alternate ending? After story? Think it however you like. I hope you like it anyways! Tell me what you think!

Mo Guan Shan stared at the small cigarette pack in his hand like it was the most irritating thing he had seen for days. He flipped the package open and closed a few times, staring at its content. One missing, a lot more left to smoke. He didn’t really like them, the taste was nasty and filling his lungs with them felt like he was suffocating. Nothing enjoyable in them at all. Well, he didn’t smoke that regularly after all, so it wasn’t a surprise that he wasn’t that used to sucking the smoke in his lungs. Still, he had bought a package, yet again. He took out one, his other hand diving in his jacket pocket looking for the lighter. Slipping the cigarette between his lips he flicked the lighter, sucking in gently to light up the cigarette. He inhaled cautiously, watching out for the sudden burn in his lungs that could occur. Had occurred. Too many times. He blew out the smoke, tasting the light mint flavour invading his tongue. ‘Not too bad,’ he thought, picking the cigarette from between his lips, looking at the dim glow at the end of it. He could kind of see why He Tian liked them. He took another small taste. The smell was so familiar and kind of cozy, but the taste on his lips was somehow disappointing. The atmosphere was still lacking something. There was something missing. He hummed quietly, looking at the pack and lighter on his other hand.

“Smoking is harmful to your health…” he mumbled out, reading through the package cover. He puffed out a laugh through his nose. Well no shit? Like fuck he cared. He made himself more comfortable on the railing he was sitting on, bringing the smoke on his lips once again. He glanced around. The alley was quiet as always, the faint chatter from the main street reaching slightly on his ears, giving him something to listen to. He hadn’t seen He Tian for a little bit over a week now. He had come back a few months ago and they had hung out several times, but it seemed like he was gone once again. Mo Guan Shan looked around one more time. He shook his head, not wanting to go there, just telling himself to finish the cigarette. In a moment of annoyance he took out a bigger drag, his lungs ending up fighting the smoke, the numerous coughs following making him bend over slightly. Shit, stupid fucking… Angry, he stubbed out the cigarette and threw it on the ashtray next to the door, cursing the flow of his thoughts. To hell with that asshole. He stuffed the pack of cigarettes and lighter in his jacket pocket, walking back in the restaurant. His break was over soon anyway.

 

Later the evening, Mo Guan Shan was locking up the restaurant before leaving. He double checked the door before turning to make his way to home. He was tired and wanted to have a nice relaxing shower and just fall on his comfortable bed. The streets had grown quiet already, neon lights glowing for the empty streets. The chilly spring wind was strong in the night, creeping under Mo Guan Shan’s clothes and making him shiver. He dug his hands deeper in the jacket pockets trying to keep warm, hand unconsciously gripping on the cigarette pack. He hurried to the train station, barely catching the last train, sitting down on the heated seat. He checked his phone, scanning through the few messages he had received during the day. He tapped on He Tian’s name in the message app. His fingers hovered over the keyboard as he stared at the last message sent roughly a week ago. Fuck it. He shut the screen and put the phone away, fingers playing with the yellow lighter. A few stations later Mo Guan Shan got off the train and took the cigarette pack from his pocket, casually slipping a smoke between his lips, lighter following after to light it up. The faint mint invaded his mouth and lungs, and Mo Guan Shan scowled. Just what was so different from when He Tian was smoking? Maybe he should try a different flavor, he thought, finding the thought somehow unappealing. Lost in his own world, Mo Guan Shan walked the familiar streets when a more than familiar voice interrupted the flow of his thoughts.

“I thought I warned you not to smoke.”

Mo Guan Shan held the cigarette between his fingers, glancing over his shoulder, eyes widening slightly in surprise.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

He Tian held his hand out at him.

“What?” Mo Guan Shan said looking at the offered hand. “… What I do is still none of your damn business.”

There was a glint of something in He Tian’s eyes and he walked over, Mo Guan Shan automatically taking a few steps back. Stopping next to the redhead, He Tian took a hold of Mo Guan Shan’s wrist, the grip firm but not too rough. Mo Guan Shan held still, breath catching as He Tian bend slightly over to suck the cigarette between his fingers. He Tian lingered, longer than Mo Guan Shan wanted him to, his skin warm and heating on his fingers. There was a gentle blow of air on his hand as He Tian straightened, dark eyes looking to lock with brown ones. Mo Guan Shan knew what he was trying to do. He was tempting him. Daring him, testing him, wanting to see if he had the courage. If he had changed from that day. Fuck. He was completely swept again. But, then again, two could play this game. Mo Guan Shan knew that much. He kept his stare as he brought the cigarette up, the smoke nearing his lips slowly. Suddenly the wind didn’t feel that cold anymore, the brush of cool air more than welcomed on his feverish skin, creeping under his jacket, brushing over his nape. Mo Guan Shan sucked on the cigarette, the smoke instantly filling his lungs. He fought down the few coughs, blowing out a cloud of smoke between his lips, the smoke vanishing into air next to He Tian. It was an action that spoke so much; almost like a confession. He Tian watched him closely, eyes even darker than before as his tongue appeared swiftly between his slightly parted lips. Or perhaps, like a hungry animal watching his pray. However you would like to put it.

He Tian took a step closer, Mo Guan Shan moving the hand holding the smoke a little further away, unmoving from where stood. Long fingers travelled on his yellow jacket, fingers sliding on the fabric. He Tian’s hand slipped inside the pocket, grabbing the package of cigarettes and lighter.

“I’m confiscating these,” He Tian said his voice low, somehow sultry Mo Guan Shan found himself thinking as he stared in those dark eyes.

“… Asshole, they’re mine,” Mo Guan Shan breathed out as he saw He Tian slip them on his own jacket from the corner of his eye.

“If your lips are that lonely,” He Tian started, eyes dropping down to stare on Mo Guan Shan’s lips, “How about I busy them with something else?”

“Fuck off He Tian,” Mo Guan Shan said defensively, leaning away from the touch. He Tian always knew how to throw him off.

He Tian chuckled and stepped away, eyes stealing a glance of the frustrated redhead. Mo Guan Shan put the still burning cigarette out on the wall next to them and threw the stub in the trash nearby.

“Why are you here anyway?”

“I’m here for my meal.”

“… What?”

“I’m hungry as fuck,” He Tian looked at him, “So let’s get going?”

“What the fuck? I’m not some personal cook you can just order around.”

“Yeah, I guess not,” He Tian said, hands going to dig a cigarette from the pack he had just stolen and lit it up, sucking in the poison to relax his mind, “But you will cook for me, right?”

Mo Guan Shan looked at him annoyed. Fuck this person. Just fuck. He clicked his tongue out of frustration and started walking. He smelled the smoke lingering around them. It was just as he remembered it. Just the way he liked it. Why was it so different when it was He Tian who smoked? He looked at He Tian blowing out a trail of smoke, the cigarette between his fingers nearing his parted lips. Who was he kidding? He knew exactly why.

 

\- - - - -

 

“Great~,” He Tian chuckled satisfied, walking next to Mo Guan Shan, “I like your food the most after all...,” he trailed off and bumped his shoulder on Mo Guan Shan’s, smirking at the redhead’s annoyed expression. An arm followed soon after as Mo Guan Shan expected, but he didn’t expect He Tian to offer the cigarette to him. Mo Guan Shan looked at him, the challenging glint on He Tian’s dark eyes strong. It was clearly an invitation, he knew it. And he was going to take it. He leaned in towards the fingers, his lips craving for a taste. As expected, it wasn’t the cigarette that met his lips. No. He wasn’t even sure how he still ended up being a bit surprised when he felt fingers take a hold of his chin, the cigarette dropping on the ground in the action. It wasn’t gentle, no, Mo Guan Shan wouldn’t describe it like that at all. It was devouring, and he got definitely eaten. There were hungry, persistent lips and a wet trace of dominant tongue slipping inside his mouth to have taste. Just – What the fuck? He closed his eyes, confused in the heat of the moment and kissed back, lips sucking back feverishly, leaning into the touch. It was so hot. His hand went up to grip the black hair, and he allowed himself to linger for a moment before he pulled. Strong.

“Get off,” Mo Guan Shan said low. He Tian’s breath was hot on his face.

“This is totally unfair, I can’t pull your hair,” He Tian chuckled playfully, eyes gleaming behind the half closed lids looking down at the redhead. Mo Guan Shan let go of the other annoyed, pushing him away from him and putting some distance between them.

“Fuck off, don’t come near me,” came a threatening, half assed reply. Mo Guan Shan knew it wouldn’t work. Not liked he even meant it. Fuck, what kind of bullshit, he laughed at himself inside his head.

“Short hair looks good on you though,” He Tian said, hand brushing through his black strands. “So what’s on the menu for today?”

“You’re still coming over?”

“Of course. You know, maybe there will be some dessert?”

“… Fuck, just go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original post http://miharou.tumblr.com/post/169042988259/temptations


End file.
